


I Swear We're Not Gay

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan defends his friends' honor, what does he get in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear We're Not Gay

They swear they weren’t gay.

That was until they heard a couple of homophobes behind them in line to a ride at the carnival, talk shit about their friends. Their very happy, and gay friends that weren’t really all that affectionate in public. Daithi and Lui really only held hands and occasionally Daithi would place a kiss on Lui’s head.

“Aw look mom! Those guys are holding hands, omg they’re so cute together.” A teenage girl had said behind two older guys that were behind Craig and Evan.

Craig aww’d and nudged the Irish half of the couple. He spoke enthusiastically, as Evan just smiled whilst going through his twitter.

“You see guys, you’re already that girl’s otp. Aren’t you two just the cutest!” Craig was going to add more but a disgusted snort interrupted him. He felt Evan tense beside him, if that snort was because of what they thought it was for, then Evan was going to have some not so peaceful and kind words or actions.

"These fucking pillow biting fags, I don’t see why they need to advertise that they’re fucking cock suckers. It’s so fucking pathetic, bet you it’s because they couldn’t get any girls to suck thier dick.“ Some asshole in sunglasses said to his pal behind Evan.

Lui and Nogla rolled thier eyes and held onto each other’s hands even tighter. They didn’t let assholes bother them anymore, they were happy together and that was all that mattered. Evan however, felt a feral anger in his chest at the words. He put his phone in his pocket and bit the inside of his cheek, if that asshole said anything else about his friends there’ll be hell to pay.

Craig was also stewing in his own rage, but unlike Evan, Mini was more of a passive agressive guy. He was ready to do something absolutely stupid and reckless to shut these fuckers up. He noticed that Evan was about ready to get into the other’s face.

Evan was turning face twisted in rage almost spitting in the guys face, “Listen buddy, just because your brain is probably even smaller than your microscopic dick, doesn’t mean you need spout your homophobic bullshit and contaminate the air we breath with your stupidity!“

Nogla and Lui turned around once they heard their usually ‘cool as a cucumber’ friend. They tried to get him to back off but Evan wasn’t having it. The guys had started pushing Evan, which was funny to see because the two douche bags were taller but lanky while Evan was, albeit shorter, but more muscular so their pushing didn’t have too much effect. 

Mini didn’t want Evan to get into a brawl so he tugged on his arm, only to get shrugged off. “Hold on Mini, these pricks are still running their mouths.” 

Craig huffed and decided to just go for it. Concequences be damned, he propelled himself forward and grabbed at Evan’s cheeks. Once he latched onto his befuddled friend, he pressed his lips to Evan’s. He miscalculated the amount of force needed so their teeth clinked against each other, despite this mishap, he kept his face against Evan’s. 

Craig kept his hands on Evan’s cheeks, now moving his lips against the strong but suprisingly soft lips that were previously defending their friends’ honor. Craig had closed his eyes as soon as he jumped onto his friend, so he wasn’t really aware of what was happening now. All he new that kissing Evan was possibly the best thing he’s ever done. Evan’s arms had caught Craig and were now holding the British man up, his legs wrapped around the Canadian’s waist.

“Holy shit dude, that escalated quickly. Look at them Lui, they’re practically having sex! Avert your poor innocent eyes!” Nogla snickered as the two assholes practically ran away from the two losers sucking face. The teenage girl was having a field day, she was smiling so hard. Lui elbowed his side, “Shut the fuck up Nogla, your gonna ruin the moment!”

Craig pulled away from the tantalizing, swollen red lips to catch his breath, he was flushed as well as breathless. He risked a glace at Evan, who was just as breathless, and while Craig had been expecting a disgusted, possibly angered look on his friend’s face, he found a pleased smile and a heated gaze. He rested his forehead against Evan’s, maintaining eye contact. Craig felt his stomach drop, a deep longing taking its place.

They spent what seemed to be an eternity like that, looking into each other’s eyes and breathing heavily, until Evan remembered where they were and almost dropped Mini in his haste to get space in between them. He coughed awkwardly in between bashful apologies and longing side glances towards Craig. Completely forgetting that Craig was the one that instigated the impromptu make out session.

He would have felt utterly rejected if not for the still heated look and mussed hair Evan was sporting from when Craig’s hands ran through it. Evan clearly enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, so Craig marched up to the Candian and without a word took Evan’s hand into his own and just held it.

Evan let out a breath of relief, and squeezed his hand, he leaned towards Craig’s ear and whispered, “Maybe we could continue that back at my place after dinner and a movie?”

All Mini could do was smile radiantly and peck his cheek. They continued thier day at the carnival with Daithi and Lui.

Okay, so maybe they were a little gay.


End file.
